


the yos modern au ideas

by beyonslay



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, headcanons, list of ideas, not a proper fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyonslay/pseuds/beyonslay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i've seen some really cool modern au headcanons for the yos and i can't articulate them in narrative form atm so this is just  a list of my dumb headcanons sorry for this bad contribution to the fandom lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	the yos modern au ideas

ok right so in the modern au Mike is a nass man, Neil is a greb, Vyvyan is still a punk (seriously could he be anything else) and Rick is the worlds biggest hipster

My headcanon for Mike is mainly that the only trousers he owns are assorted chinos of different colours and everyone is like that is so 2012 but he still thinks that they're really cool and listens to loads of Drake and also dubstep. Dedicated iPhone user, apps of choice are tindr and instagram. He spends 2 hours on his hair everyday and refers to Joey Essex as his style icon. He's one of those guys who is like 'no homo but don't you think channing tatum is so good looking no homo though lol'. He has an askfm and he sends himself anonymous questions secretly to make himself seem cool. Mike has loads of really weird talents that really impress the other guys but are otherwise totally useless, they include: being really good at crane machines, being able to do a super convincing impression of Aladdin and he can wiggle his ears. He goes to the gym all the time just so he can post selfies on instagram, 'such a hard work out, feeling #blessed, #gym'. He owns one of those t shirts that says 'Cool Story Babe, Now Go Make Me A Sandwich' and still doesn't get why girls don't find it funny. He over hashtags things '#party #friends #alcohol #fun #happy #blessed'. Lose Yourself by Eminem is his jam forever. He plucks his eyebrows. He got a fake tan for his sixth form leavers ball and it went wrong and he cried for 2 hours. Mike has a step brother who is roughly his age and a half brother and half sister who are both in primary school.

Neil's biggest secret shame is that he used to be a scene kid when he was 14 and is forever nervous that pictures of him with stripy hair and pink skinny jeans will resurface on facebook. His hair is really damaged because he dyes it all the time and atm he has it in dreadlocks with cute little beads and such sown into it. Neil has a really cute twitter page about gardening that none of the guys know about but he has thousands of followers. His laptop is a total piece of shit and it over-heats all the time and is full of viruses but he refuses to buy a new one because he doesn't want to hurt the environment. When he was 16, he got high with some friends in a field and to cut a long story short, people called him 'Cow Poo Pye' until he graduated. Neil is asexual and totally cool with that. He has so many flower crowns it's untrue, which is funny because the rest of his wardrobe is in varying shades of green and brown. Neil is the youngest in his family and has 3 older sisters, the eldest has had her first child and Neil is the best uncle ever. Neil is concerned about stepping on insects and when he was younger had a recurring nightmare that the bugs came after him (Bugs Life messed him up big time). Neil is blind in one eye which means he can't watch films in 3d but none of the guys really mind because 3d is so expensive anyway. Neil is a total technophobe. Neil used to do ballet up until the age of 12 and wishes he'd kept up with it.

One of Vyvyan's hobbies is preparing for the zombie apocalypse. Vyv has reynaud's disease so he has to wear special gloves and thick socks under his doc martins in cold weather but his hands and feet are always freezing anyway (good for shocking people with by touching their necks and making them jump). He has one of those super old Nokia phones because they're the only things that can survive his mass destruction. He's in a metal band called Wankenstein, but they're thinking of changing the name. He plays lead guitar. He has three pet rats, Space Jam, Ugly and Nigel Farage. He owns this leather jacket that he really likes but he never wears it because someone said he looked like the Fonz in it so he was too embarrassed. He might be a punk and a metal-head, but if you trash talk Nicki Minaj in front of him he will end you. Vyvyan can't swim, or ride a bike, or tie his own shoe laces but he's well on his way to being one of the top surgeons in his class at medical school. Vyvyan is really well-read but he keeps it to himself because no one ever asks him about it, but he's a fan of the classics as well as being a fan of the Harry Potter series (there's just something about magical orphans that appeals to him idk). He doesn't have much to do with any of his birth family and he doesn't really mind that he doesn't know who his dad is (Rick, on the other hand, is painfully curious about this). He is really good at put downs and insults, but once he faltered and came up with a really lame pun and he is still mortified (but if you bring it up he will rip your teeth out). Vyvyan has never seen the Lion King, the Wizard of Oz, Toy Story or Star Wars and the rest of the guys in the house take this as a personal insult.

Rick is a vile narcissist, masquerading as a sensitive introvert. Rick has the worst dress sense in the universe, he has his hair cut like Morrissey circa 1984 and wears huge granddad jumpers, crop tops, the skinniest jeans in existence, dungarees, teeshirts from bands he's only vaguely heard of, braces, kilts, bow ties, bright coloured shorts, flannel shirts - he claims it's all vintage, but it's actually all from Topman or Urban Outfitters. He tried to grow a moustache once but failed miserably. He openly and loudly mocks Top 40 music (except if Michael wants to listen to it, obviously). He always says that he was 'born in the wrong era'. He has a record player and says only posers listen to music on mp3 players (despite the fact he owns an iPhone). Whenever he gets caught doing anything 'mainstream' he always claims he was doing it ironically. He is a social justice tumblr blogger, and really doesnt understand any social issues, and he is constantly telling people to 'check their privilege' despite being rich, white and male, he claims no one else understands what it's like to be a minority like him. Secretly, Rick is really, really into musicals and Disney movies, and when he's left alone in the student house he cracks out his stash of musical soundtracks and dances about. Despite being the classic example of an only child, Rick actually has a younger sister who he is immensely jealous of due to her being more popular than he was so he never really talks about her. After their parents died they do manage to become closer. Before starting uni, Rick went on a gap yah. On the first day of uni, Rick tried to nickname himself, but it didn't catch on. 

Vyv and Rick are dating but they also hate each other. It's v confusing for Neil and Mike. Vyv and Rick hang out and watch Tarantino films, Vyv for the gratuitous violence, Rick because it makes him feel artsy. They have an annual tradition of getting drunk and watching Eurovision together, and they are forever disappointed when the acts are actually good. When his fave won last year, Rick cried for 23 minutes. In the summer holidays last year, they went on a trip to Skegness together and did all the tourist stuff and allowed themselves to be unironically excited about things. Rick is always like 'be careful you could die' and Vyv is like 'yeah but i could also LIVE and it'll be cool either way so you can either back me the fuck up or shut the fuck up'.

 

maybe i'll write a real fic about these dweebs ugh


End file.
